


Lunch Break

by Ukume94



Series: Lovefool [2]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, girls - Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dirty Imagination, F/M, Nervous, Thinking of him, call him or don’t call, date, just imagine Adam Sackler with you, sweaty Adam Sackler, sweet Adam Sackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Relationships: Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler and Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Lovefool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lunch Break

  


It had been a week since you left Adam Sackler back in his apartment, after he took care of you and fucked your brains out like the gentleman he is.

You’ve tried everything to keep your mind from wondering back to the brawny man. From projects at work to taking up a new hobby.

Unfortunately for your warped mind you couldn’t seem to lose your thoughts on Adam. Wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking about you or imagining him eating you out from under your desk. Those sort of thoughts.

It doesn’t help that you would keep his phone number open on your screen in case you finally find the courage to give him a call.

Damn you and your fear of rejection.

Brenda peaks over the top of her cubicle to stare at you. Her bright blue eyes scanning the area around the both of you before speaking.

“I’ve been talking to this one guy named Harris, he says if the man gives out his number it means he only wants you for sex.” She whispers the word sex as if it were a sin to even speak aloud.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s true, becauseyou’ve been talking to Harris and he gave you his number. I’m pretty sure you haven’t even slept with him yet” You answer.

Brenda rolls her eyes quickly before moving from behind the cubicle and walking in to join you by your side.

She glances at your desk and notices your phone on the desk, the bright screen displays Sackler’s number. Brenda eyes the phone before turning her attention back towards you.

“Maybe you should just call him.” She says ignoring your earlier disagreement on Harris’s theory.

“I want to, I really do.” You keep your eyes directed towards the phone. Why was it so hard for you to just dial up his number?

“Then what’s stopping you?” She asks leaning against your desk.

“Fear? Maybe? What if he was just being nice when I was in his house?” You try to keep the sadness off your face but not sounding convincing with your breaking voice.

“No guy in their right mind would ask some girl to call them if he didn’t actually like her.” Brenda answers.

“Did Harris say that to?”

“No, I did. He must have actually liked you. Also Adam was sober when he slept with you, which means he remembers how the sex really was and wants to repeat that night.”

“I don’t want to just think about sex Brenda, he seems really nice.” You shrug.

“Lending a charger doesn’t make them a nice person.”

Turning off your screen you want to think of something else for now, you didn’t mind talking about Adam with your friends but it was really beginning to stress you out.

“Whatever.” You whisper before turning around and grabbing some work papers from your desk to make you seem like you were busy.

“How about this, let’s get your mind off of him. How about we go out for lunch.” Brenda says turning your phone over.

Glancing towards the time on the computer screen you shrug thinking it was a pretty good idea. “Okay, I have about ten minutes until lunch, any suggestions?” You ask.

“There’s a new outdoor restaurant by the park, I’ve been dying to try it.” She answers.

“Sounds good to me.” Maybe being outside would do you some good, fresh air and a chance to clear your mind.

It was the wait until lunch that was going to be the problem.

* * *

Brenda and you sit on the patio to the restaurant; lifting your forkful of chicken, you listen to Brenda bitching about her upcoming meeting.

“I mean If Dennis wasn’t such a dick I wouldn’t have a problem with the meeting. I actually would be fine.”

“He’s just upset about the divorce, I’m sure he doesn’t mean to take it out on you.” You answer swallowing your food.

“The divorce was three months ago, get over it.” She rolls her eyes and take a bite of her food.

“I’m having a meeting after this as well. About my last project and how it could have been cleaner.” You roll your eyes thinking about your supervisor using those words the last meeting.

Brenda rolls her eyes understanding exactly what you’re talking about. Eyeing something behind you she watches before swallowing her food.

“Honey, your Prince Charming is going to be running by soon.” She says as she stares at you.

Rolling your eyes again at the thought of her saying you have a “Prince Charming” was absurd.

“That’s hilarious Brenda, really funny.” You turn to glance over your shoulder to see the ridiculous person she was talking about.

Quickly turning back towards Brenda your eyes wide and filled in shock. “Holy shit, it’s Adam.” You exclaim.

Adam is running without a shirt on, skin glossy from sweat and probably smelling like sex. You didn’t know he like to run. Honestly you didn’t know anything about him.

“It’s a sign from the universe.” Brenda says keeping an eye on Adam.

“A sign? Really? What’s the sign mean?” You ask not really believing in that sort of thing.

“The universe wants your clit licked.” She winks towards you.

A chuckle escapes your lips, turning in your seat you see Adam getting closer towards the restaurant.

“You need to go talk to him.” Brenda says smacking your arm to get you moving.

“What? And say what?” You ask not knowing how to go on with it. Adam’s handsome, seems sweet and kind. It makes you nervous thinking about talking with him.

“Well you can start with; hey Adam, it’s nice seeing you. I’ve been thinking about you none stop. I’m actually starting to worry my best friend because of how much I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Shut up, he’s busy. I’m not going to bother him.” You shake your head.

“He’s coming.” She says.

“Ok-“

“Adam!” She shouts so loud some other guests on the restaurant’s patio jump and give Brenda a look.

Adam stops running and turns around to see who called his name. Brenda kicks you under the table pushing you into action.

Raising your hand you wave towards Adam when he eyes the dinner patio. His face lighting up when he recognizes you.

“Get up. Go talk to him.” She says kicking you once again. Wincing in pain you stand and move to the white picket fence on the patio where he meet you half way.

“I thought that was you.” He says with a smile.

“Yeah, I recognized you running and needed to say hi.” You try not to stumble over your words from the nerves. “How are you?”

He shrugs quickly. “Not bad, just running to blow off some steam. You?” He asks.

“Same. Nothing to complain about.” You answer feeling stupid and hating every bit of the small talk.

“Why haven’t you called me?” He asks.

Meeting his eye you try to keep the blush from appearing. Running your finger along the fence you imagine the fence was his massive pecks. “I’ve wanted to.” You answer honestly before meeting his eye. “I’ve been afraid to.” You start.

Shit, word vomit.

“Afraid? Afraid of what?” He asks.

“That you actually didn’t want to hear from me.” You spew out.

“I wouldn’t have asked you to call me if I didn’t want you to.” He answers.

“Oh.” A blush burns your cheeks knowing Brenda was right.

He smiles. “Are you busy?” He asks.

“I’m actually on lunch.” You answer glancing back towards Brenda.

“Oh, that’s the loud girl from the party.” Adam comments.

Laughing you nod. “I don’t remember but I know how she is when she’s drunk.”

He grins towards you and looks down towards your small hands. “What about after work?” He asks.

Your stomach fills with those butterflies again, biting your bottom lip you nod. “I think I can squeeze you in.” You smile.

“Great. I hope you don’t mind but I don’t own a car.” He says with a shrug.

“Who does? It’s New York.”

“Let’s meet up at Essex, let’s say 6:30.” He says.

You knew of the place, never been but you were always willing to try new things.

“Perfect.” You smile. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
